EBMSun and Stars Saga
by Funhouse
Summary: REVAMPED. -Part 10 of 10- -Chapter 4.
1. Default Chapter

Why,hello. Welcome to the re-worked EBM: Sun & Stars Saga. This is one is better than the last one in alot of ways so..yeah.  
  
Oh! If your reading this then I suggest that you REVIEW. Yes. REVIEW.   
  
That and read Cassidy Dell's stories.   
  
-----------------  
  
EBM: Sun & Stars Saga  
  
Chapter 1  
  
----  
  
It was a quiet day in Alther. People were out and about but they weren't as chattery as they usually were. "Why is it so quiet?" A young woman asked as she wandered the streets. 'Just because there are no monsters to fight..doesn't mean the noise has to stop.' She thought to herself. "Heh." A voice from behind her spoke up. "Hm?" Allinca turned around but saw no one. Allinca whent back to walking. "Hehehe" The voice giggled. "Whos there?" Allinca grumbled. "You there..." the voice then took shape. "Me?" Allinca blinked. She couldn't really see the persons face. " Yes. You.." The cloak moved towards Allinca. "What do you want?" The cloak then gave a gesture that seemed like laughing. "Its not what I want. Its what YOU want." "I don't want anything." Allinca crossed her arms. "You may say that but..you look like you need an adventure. I ..can give you that." The cloak explained. Allinca smiled. "That sounds nice but..I have no money." "For you..no money." The person then reached into its cloak. "Take this mirror." Allinca blinked and took it. "Remember..other worlds lie behind the mirror." Allinca was confused by this. "Well..thank.." The figure disapeared. "..you?" Allinca then stared at the mirror. "..Other worlds.." The words escaped her lips.  
  
"Fresh Apples!" Someone yelled. Hyrule Market was at its busiest. "Ahh..its great to finally be out and away from work." A girl grinned and walked with pride. The girls hair was black and reached a few inches past her butt. Her bangs were blonde and had pink tips at the end. "How long before they realize were gone?" A boy asked. "Are you trying to jinx us Rezel?!" The girl yelled. Rezel shook his head. "Of course not Loreka!" "Good." Loreka crossed her arms. "Lets enjoy this." The two walked past a mirror saleswoman. She stared at the two as they walked past. "Pretty soon...the mirrors will break...causing both worlds to unite." She then grinned. "And pretty soon..is sooner than they think."  
  
CRASH. "What the?" Allinca shielded ehrself from mirror pieces. "What was that?!" She removes shards from her hair. She turned towards her new mirror. "The mirror!" Allinca remembered what the cloaked person had said. "Other worlds lie behind the mirror. ..Could that?" Allinca tried to grab her mirror but her hand whent straight through. "Thats defiantly not normal!" ..Is it growing?!" Allinca's eyes widened. A archway stood where the mirror had once been. Allinca then gathered up all her courage. "Might as well.." She then disapeared into the archway.  
  
"Wh..where am I?" Allinca gasped. She looked around her. All grassy fields. "This place.." She twirled around to get a full view of where she was. Then she heard someone walking past. "Excuse--!" Allinca started but stopped. She took one look at the ears. You really couldn't miss them. Allinca looked around again. "Where am I?" "Hyrule." A chipper voice spoke up. "Hyrule?" Allinca turned. "Yep." The person smiled,her red hair bouncing with every move she made. "Thats strange. Its like its a whole new world." Allinca was confused for a moment. Then it hit her. "The mirror!" Allinca rescanned the area. There had to be some place to go. It was getting dark. "There!" Allinca grinned and started running towards a draw-bridge. "Odd." Allinca blinked. "The closer I get to this bridge..the darker the sky gets." Allinca gathered her courage again and stormed across the bridge.   
  
"But they whent off without telling you!" Lane argued. "Arn't you going to yell at them?" "Nope." Maria yawned. "But.." Lane began. "Lane. They are old enough to go on their own." Maria smiled. "Alright." Lane agreed. "Well..then..don't stay up to late." Lane ruffled Marias hair before leaving the room. Maria stared out a window. "Something..just..doesn't feel right."  
  
"This is very strange.." Allinca walked around Hyrule Market. "Are you looking for adventure?" A familar voice spoke up. "I..don't.." Allinca thought aloud. "An adventure is coming." The voice cackled. Allinca turned towards the voice. She then saw where the voice was coming from. A woman was standing there. Allinca couldn't see her eyes since they were covered by a bucket hat. "What do you mean?" Allinca asked. "Its coming.." The woman repeated. She then thrusted her hand out causing a gust of wind to knock Allinca off her feet. "AH!" Allinca screamed.  
  
"What was that?" Loreka ears perked up. "I'm not sure." Rezel looked up. "Lets go and find out!" Loreka grinned. "Your getting that look again.." Rezel teased. "Who cares! Lets go!" Loreka grabbed Rezels arm and pulled him towards any direction.  
  
"My jewel!" Allinca cried. "It must've fell!" Allinca searched everywhere forgetting about the woman. "Looking for this?" The woman held up a jewel. "My transformation jewel!" Allinca grinned. "Give it back!" She held her hand out. "I'm don't know.." The woman teased. "She said give it back." Allinca gasped. 'Who said that?' She thought and turned her view to behind the woman. "So..it begins." The woman grinned and dropped the jewel. "Begin..?" Allinca started but didn't finish. The woman dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "Are you okay?" Loreka ran up to Allinca. "Did she hurt you?" "No. Just a scratch." Allinca smile. "Your not from around..are you?" Rezel caught up. "No. I'm from Alther." Rezel and Loreka looked confused. "Alther?" Allinca nodded. "Well then..you don't have a place to stay do you?" Loreka grinned. Allinca shook her head. "Then..stay with us!" Rezel said in such a tone that it gave Allinca no choice. "..Er..okay."   
  
"Where are they?" Reeses asked. "They should of been home hours ago!" "I'm sure they're fine." Link smiled. "Yeah..your right." Reeses agreed. "MOOOOOOOOOOM!" Reeses heard a door slam. "Yess?" Reeses answered. "We brought a friend over!" Reeses blinked. "They haven't brought a friend home in ages.." Link got up. "After you meet our parents..we'll then meet up with everyone else and discuss whats going on." Rezel explained. Allinca agreed. "Who's your friend?" Reeses interuppted their conversation. "Her names Allinca." Loreka smiled. "Nice to meet you." Link shook Allinca's hand. "Same." Allinca smiled. "Theres something your not telling us." Reeses stared at her kids. "Yeah..uh..she's going to stay with us for awhile." Rezel looked at everything but his parents. Reeses and Link exchanged glances but agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright..so this lady kept saying something about an adventure?" A rainbow haired boy asked. Allinca nodded. "She kept saying..'An adventure is coming your way..'" The group stared at each other. "She's not kidding. I saw her too!" Rezel said defensivly. "Where is your real home?" A girl with purple and aqua short hair spoke up. "Its Alther." Allinca answered. "Alther?" Another girl spoke. "Yeah.." "Its not an Hyrulian place." A girl with blonde hair spoke up. "I should know..I have all maps of Hyrule." "No wonder your so smart,Saruri." The aqua-purple haired girl laughed. "I didn't introduce you to everyone yet,did I?" Loreka slapped her forehead. "Well..thats Cosmic,Zeratel,Clovis,Samual,Jeorge and Saruri." They nodded their hellos. "If Alther isn't a Hyrulian place..then.." Jeorge thought aloud. "Then its another world." Saruri finished for him. "Yeah." Cosmic agreed. "Oh! Heres your jewel back." Loreka handed Allinca her tranformation jewel. "Thank-you!" Allinca happily cried. "Your welcome." Loreka smiled. "I say..we find this woman and give her what's what..NOW." Cosmic made two fists. "We can't do anything untill we have more information!" Clovis began to poke the ground. "True." Allinca began to look uneasy. Should she explain about the whole mirror thing? Would they take her as a fool? No. She shouldn't. "..Allinca into school." Allinca snapped from her thoughts. "S-school?" "Yeah! That way we can be together when something happens!" Loreka explained. Allinca agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You ready?" Loreka looked at Allinca. Allinca nodded. "Good. We'll meet up with the others down there." Loreka pointed down a path. They began to walk. "So..how did you get here?" Loreka broke the silence. "A mirror." Allinca sighed. "Uh-huh." Loreka nodded. "Well..lets hurry up..they might leave without us!" Loreka started to jog. Allinca followed. While jogging a few questions popped into her mind. 'What the hell am I doing?' 'Why am I trusting these people?' 'Who is that woman?'   
  
A noise broke Allinca's thoughts. It started off as a small skittering noise but soon turned to big cracking noises. "Whats that?" Loreka looked around. "I'm just as confused as you!" Allinca answered. Then she screamed. "What's--Oh..my..God.." Loreka's mouth dropped. Standing before them was a huge beetle-like creature. Its body was covered with black and gold plates and had two tusks poking out. "Don't go near the tusks!" Allinca pointed. "Why?" "They're covered with poison." "Eek." Loreka noticed. "What're we going to do?" Loreka cried. "Uh.." Allinca looked around. 'I can't transform..not in front of her.' Then something slammed into the creature. "What was that?!" "I can't tell from here!" Loreka squinted. "Yheesh Loreka. You get into danger alot these days!" Cosmic laughed. "oh,shush!" Loreka grinned. "So..thats what I wasted an arrow on?" Saruri followed behind Cosmic. The beetle took a step forward. "Its not dead yet!" Cosmic yelled. Saruri tried to grab another arrow but the creature knocked the bow out of her hands. "You better make sure she isn't poisoned." A voice cackled. "Its the woman again!" Allinca snarled. "Are you okay? You don't feel light-headed? Sick? About to throw up?" Cosmic looked at Saruri's hand. "No." Saruri answered calmly. "There's not even a scratch. I'll get the others!" Saruri then turned and disapeared. "I've been waiting for something like this!" Cosmic grinned. Then then put his hands together. "Cosmic?" Loreka blinked. Cosmic's hands were glowing green. "HA!" Cosmic thrusted his hands out and a green light formed a beam. The beam hit the creature but it didn't phase it. "..I guess I'm not strong enough." Cosmic sighed. Allinca hid behind a tree. 'I can't transform' She sighed. 'Not infront of these people..' "AHH!" She heard Loreka scream. "But I have to!" Allinca then threw her jewel up in the air and yelled: "STAR DYNAMIC POWER,MAKE UP!" Nothing happened. "Huh?!" Allinca was confused. "Star Dynamic Power..MAKE UP!" She tried again. Still nothing. "Wh..why can't I transform?" She helf her jewel tightly in her hand. "It can't be because Stardust isn't here..can it? I transform without him.." Allinca cried. "Then again..this is a new world.." "Stardust! I need your help!" Allinca sobbed. "Star.." Allinca felt something warm form around her. "Allincaa.." A voice called. "Stardust!" Allinca smiled and hugged her cat. "Why can't I transform?" Allinca asked. "Your in a new world." Stardust explained. "You need to wait 'till the stars are in full bloom." "When will that be?" Allinca wondered. "Soon."  
  
Saruri sent another arrow flying into the creature. The creature roared and tried to smash into Saruri. "But you can still use one of your attacks!" Stardust smiled. "How?!" Allinca stared at Stardust. "I'll give you the power to." Allinca nodded at that. "HEY!" Allinca called out to the creature. "I'll show you star power!" Allinca pointed at the creature. Stardust closed her eyes. Everyone stared at Allinca. "What is she doing?" Zeratel asked Samual. Samual shrugged. Allinca rose her hand up. "Star..!" Allinca began. The sky above then turned into night. Stardust then began to glow. The creature began to charge. "Whats going on?" Clovis asked. No one answered. They were too busy staring at Allinca. "SHOWER DOWN!" Allinca yelled and what seemed like falling stars fell and sliced through the creature. It roared and winced in pain. Soon it turned to dust. "Wow Allinca!" Loreka grinned. "What an awesome attack!" Cosmic laughed. Allinca smiled. She was glad that they were alright. She picked up Stardust. "Well..at least you guys are alright." Allinca petted her cat. "Who's this?" Jeorge stared at Stardust. "My kitty." Allinca grinned. "Is she okay?" Jeorge asked. "I guess.." Allinca stared at Stardust herself. Stardust was breathing heavy. Possibly from the last attack. "Maybe she needs rest." Zeratel suggested. Jeorge combed through Stardust's hair. "Maybe.." Then Stardust opened her eyes. "My..what happened?" Stardust joked. "Jeorge..?" Loreka looked at him. "Do you know what you just did?" Cosmic grinned. "Uh..no." Jeorge looked at the ground. "You have healing powers!" Saruri explained. "Ooh.." Jeorge nodded. Allinca then stared at Jeorge. She never noticed his ears before. Jeorge began to get nervous. Allinca sharply looked the other way when she realized what she was doing. "So.." Loreka broke the silence. "We are totally late for school.." "Covered in beetle guts.." "So..we'll just have to stay home." They all cheered at that. Allinca smiled. "Maybe..I'll like it here after all."  
  
-----------------  
  
If there are any spelling mistakes,I'm sorry. x_x I really can't spell.  
  
And this chapter is the ONLY chapter in which the parents are in. Or..what few parents I used.  
  
PLLLLEAAAASE REVIEW! ;_; 


	2. Chapter 2

Well..heres another chapter. Yep. Yep. Oh..uh..I forgot.  
  
-----------------  
  
EBM: Sun & Stars Saga  
  
Chapter 2  
  
----  
  
"They destroyed it?!" The bucket hatted woman growled. "They are stronger than I thought." She mumbled. "Crystal..I have an idea." Another figure appeared. "Hm?" Crystal looked up. "Have them go through the mirrors." Crystal smiled at this suggestion. "Of course..the mirrors.." Crystal mumbled again. "They won't survive against us..the mirror guardians." The figure laughed. "Of course,E'Carlate. Go." Crystal motioned E'Carlate away. "You will have company soon." E'Carlate nodded and dissapeared.  
  
"Wow Allica! Alther sounds cool!" Clovis laughed. "Yeah.." Allinca smiled. "Why did you come here?" Samual asked. "I really..don't know." Allinca admitted. There was silence after that. They continued to walk untill they reached the market place. "Y'know what I wanna' do today?" Zeratel giggled. "What?" The rest answered. "Go to Lon Lon Ranch." Zeratel had a big smile on her face. "Well.." Rezel started. "Okay!" Loreka laughed and ran towards the exit. "Ranch?" Allinca was confused. "Yeah. I love it there. The horses are great." Allinca nodded. "Seems so clear out today." Allinca looked at the sky. "...Epona!" Cosmic laughed. Allinca snapped from her thoughts. "Epona?" "Epona?" Allinca asked. "She's my dads horse." Loreka explained. "She can be very sweet when she wants to be." "Its you!" A familar voice giggled. "The lost one!" Allinca turned around. "Oh!" She reconized her as the red-haired woman who told her where she was. "Hi Malon." Rezel greeted. Malon turned to the kids. "Why arn't you guys in school?" "We..got attacked." Cosmic explained. "Oy Cosmic. You and your excuses." Malon shook her head. "Its no excuse." Saruri stood up for Cosmic. "Oh. Right." Malon nodded. Saruri nodded. "We've come to see the horses." Zeratel petted Epona. "Well..hurry up. I don't want to get in trouble by your parents." Malon walked away. A few minutes later Malon was struck in the back by a red light. "Malon!" Clovis ran to her. "Malon!" Clovis shook her. "Guys..she won't wake up!" Clovis cried. "What?!" The rest ran to Clovis. Then Malon began to shake violently. "Whats going on?!" Allinca was slightly frightened. Malon stopped shaking and stood up. "Aew you okay?" Samual asked. Malon didn't answer. "Malon?!"  
  
"Damnit! Her body won't become a door!" E'Carlate grumbled. She then crossed her arms. Her scarlet hair flowed with the wind along with her wardrobe. "I'll just have to force the process." E'Carlate then walked up to Malon and forced her hand into Malon's chest not caring if the kids were watching. "HEY!" Samual growled. E'Carlate turned her head towards Samual. "Yes?" "Leave her alone!" Samual commanded. "Heh." E'Carlate smirked and walked into Malon. "The hell?" Jeorge spoke up. "I'm following!" Samual turned and ran into Malon following E'Carlate. "This..is going to be sick." Loreka held her mouth and followed. The others also followed.   
  
"They whent in. I can feel it." Crystal grinned. She took off her hat. "Pretty soon.." She brushed her right eye. "...a battle will start." She moved some hair behind her ear. "I have..awoken these guardians to be my fighters. I can not have them truely awaken. If they find out who they are.." Crystal stopped. "What is it Perche?" Crystal growled. "E'Carlate made a doorway." Perche bowed. "Who did she use?" "The farmer,Malon." Crystal nodded. "No one will miss her. Now Perche..GO." Crystal growled again. Perche ran out. Crystal sighed. "Now..back to buisness."   
  
"Woah..who knew Hyrule would be in Malon!" Cosmic joked. No one laughed. They were too busy looking around. "Hello newcomers." A girlish voice giggled. "What brings you here?" "Looking around." Saruri answered. "My name is Hoshi." Hoshi looked at Allinca. "Hoshi..?" Allinca repeated. She knew that the name meant "Star". 'Is this what Stardust meant?' Allinca blinked. "Soon..the stars will be in full bloom." Stardust repeated. "When?" Allinca almost yelled. "Soon." Allinca was then left to her thoughts. They found a quiet place to spend the night. Stardust fell asleep next to Allinca. 'Could Hoshi be what you meant?' Allinca thought to herself. Allinca couldn't sleep so she walked around looking at the gang. 'They seem so different when they are asleep.' Allinca thought. "Where are you going?" Hoshi snuck up on Allinca. "Oh. Nowhere." Hoshi blinked her dark red eyes sparkling in the starlight. "Soon." Hoshi spoke. "Huh..?" Allinca got confused. Hoshi looked like she was in a trance. "Soon..a battle will start. A battle to end love and peace." Hoshi's eyes got huge. "Allinca.." Hoshi's eyes whent back to normal. "Yes?" "Soon..is always sooner than you think." A bright light surrounded Hoshi. "HOSHI!" Allinca called. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
The light soon dissapeared. It all seemed like a dream. "Hoshi.." Allinca softly said before fainting. "Allinnncaa.." Loreka said in a sing-song voice. "Sooner.." Allinca repeated in her sleep. "Lets go..Hoshi is going to show us around." Loreka lifted Allinca up. "Okay." Allinca followed them. "Be careful. This isn't where you live." Hoshi explained. E'Carlate watched from a distance. She then slumped into a chair. The chair seemed to be made from tree bark and parts of Malon's hair and veins. "Ah. That farmer girl is such a good host." E'Carlate smiled.   
  
"Was it a dream..?" Allinca held her head. But..it seemed so real. "Well..were nearing Kakariko Village." Hoshi pointed to some stairs. "Lets go there!" Clovis suggested. Everyone nodded an agreement. "Alright." Hoshi led them up the stairs. "Woah.." Samual gasped. The place might of looked Hyrule but the villages were totally different of that of the real Hyrule. "Hello!" A young man greeted and shook the kids hands. "Welcome to Kakriko!" He then vanished. Everyone stared at the empty spot with open mouths. "God..I can only imagine what Kokori Forest is like." Cosmic grinned. Hoshi dissapeared from site. "Hoshi?" Allinca looked around. "HA!" A voice laughed. Everyone looked up. The bucket-hatted woman grinned. "Who are you?!" Loreka yelled. "My name is Crystal Takerishi." Crystal fixed her hat. "You seem to of broken a mirror." She grinned again. "Huh..?" Rezel scratched his head. Crystal pointed to Allinca. "A mirror has been shattered." Crystal flapped her wing for a moment. "She's a one winged angel of sorts." Saruri said under her breath. "Now that the two worlds are connecting..hell shall break loose!" Crustal laughed. "Shes such an angel." Jeorge sarcasticly remarked. "What are you talking about?" Clovis asked. "Hyrule and Alther are connecting. When they conenct..do you really think these people will get along with one another?" Crystal answered. "If they wanted to..they could." Rezel crossed his arms. "Oh..yes." Crystal held her chin in thought. "You grew up thinking that everyone is peaceful. That everyone could get along if they wanted to." Crystal shook her head. "If that is how you were raised then you never lived in the real world."   
  
"I..must go. But..for you..heres a welcoming present!" Crystal laughed and dissapeared. The gang stayed close to one another just in case. "Ahh!" Hoshi cried. "Hoshi!" Jeorge twitched his ears. A few moments later a worm like creature crawled out of the well. This creature was long,almost 20 feet. It also had the face of a woman. Many arms covered the body and one of them held Hoshi. "Oh!" Loreka held her mouth. "Are you the ones who are willing to die?" The worm asked. Not waiting for an answer the worm looked at Jeorge. The worm nodded to itself and softly said, "Yes. Yes. Your the one!" The worm let go of Hoshi and dived after Jeorge. Hoshi got to her feet and brushed herself off.  
  
"Jeorge! Look out!" Hoshi yelled. Jeorge jumped out of the way just in time. "What does this ugly thing mean?" Cosmic's hands began to glow green. "Take this!" Cosmic yelled as he slammed his hands into the worm. The green energy sent such a shock into the worm that it fainted. "Great work Cosmic!" Zeratel cheered. Jeorge looked confused. "Your the one..?" Jeorge repeated. "What did the worm mean by that..?" The worm then shook abit and woke up. "Must..get.." It started again and again lunged at Jeorge. "Ah!" He yelled and jumped out of the way looking like he was doing a cartwheel. This time Jeorge smashed into a rock nearby. "Ack!" He winced in pain. "Jeorge?!" Everyone turned to look at him.   
  
Hoshi shook her head and grumbled something under her breath. She then walked up to the worm and stuck her hand out. "STOP." She commanded. "Get out of my way girl!" The worm snarled. "Tell me. Why are you after him?" Hoshi asked her hand still in the air. "None of your buisness." The worm snapped and slammed into the ground next to Hoshi. "ACK!" Hoshi turned to the side and covered herself from the falling debris. The worm rose up behind Jeorge. "Get out of the way!" Saruri yelled but Jeorge was already out of the way. Saruri took out her weapon. She put a arrow in the bow and let it fly. The worm roared in rage. Zeratel grumbled. She was getting sick of this. "Time Frame!" She yelled. The worm froze. "Lets get out of here!" Samual pointed to the exit. Loreka and Hoshi agreed. "I wonder why this thing only wants Jeorge.." Hoshi thought. The worm then broke out of its frozen state. "Thats it!" It growled and started to charge at them. Before it could do anything another figured appeared.   
  
-----------------  
  
I in no way,shape or form own Zelda or Allinca.  
  
Zelda characters are © Nintendo.  
  
Allinca is © Allison Daniels.  
  
Rezel,Loreka,Clovis,Samual,Cosmic,Zeratel,etc. are all © to Maria McGuigan. [ME.]  
  
------------------  
  
PLEASE. REVIEW. ;-; 


	3. Chapter 3

Well..what do you know? Chapter 3!  
  
-----------------  
  
EBM: Sun & Stars Saga  
  
Chapter 3  
  
----  
  
Everyone stared at the new figure. It was the same woman who ripped open Malon. "Its you!" Samual growled. "Heh." The woman gave a evil grin. She lightly tapped the worm and it exploded. They all gasped. "I've been waiting for you all. Please..join me." "First..tell us who you are!" Samual yelled making a fist. "Of course. How rude of me." The woman bowed. "I'm E'Carlate." E'Carlate looked at them and grinned. "Now..join me." E'Carlate held her hand out and made a gesture. "I don't think so!" Cosmic growled. E'Carlate grumbled. "Fine. Let the Hell begin." E'Carlate disapeared leaving the kids to a empty village.   
  
"Theres something about that cat boy. He's full of pure energy.. ..like love." E'Carlate thought to herself. Then she grinned evilly. "Then ..I shall destroy what he loves." "Yes, E'Carlate. Destroy Jeorge first. He is the key to your destruction." Crystals voice rang through E'Carlate's head. She nodded. E'Carlate moved abit in her chair. "But..what does he love?"  
  
Hoshi brushed herself off. "C'mon! This place is a death trap!" Hoshi ran towards the exit. Hoshi then looked at Jeorge. He was helping Saruri walk. "Jeorge. I'm fine." She smiled which made him blush. Hoshi's eyes widened. "That was it!" They all walked to Hyrule Market. "This is a market?" Clovis raised an eyebrow. There were a few scattered shops and a bunch of houses. Quite similar to what Kakariko Village was like in the real Hyrule. "Well..thats what its named." Hoshi shrugged. "Might as well find a place to sleep." Rezel pointed to the sky. "Its getting dark." "And someplace to eat" Loreka held her stomach. "I'll return!" Hoshi rushed off leaving the others behind. "Uhh.." Cosmic scratched his chin. "I guess we'll just stay here." Zeratel sat down. Hoshi returned a few minutes later. "Follow me!" She smiled. Everyone got up and followed Hoshi. "C'mon in." Hoshi smiled and opened the door to a house. "Welcome back,dear!" A lady greeted them and went back to her cooking. "Is this where you live?" Saruri looked around. "I guess you can say that." Hoshi smiled. She then gave them all bowls of soup. "Thank you!" They said as they ate. Allinca fed some to her cat. Not long after they were starting to turn in. Hoshi grinned. When they were all asleep Hoshi left. After a few moments of walking she met up with E'Carlate. "So..did you find a way to kill them?" Hoshi's voice changed. "Not all of them. ..Two of them." E'Carlate answered. "Good. How do you plan to get rid of these two?" "Simple. I'll break Jeorge down by taking the one thing he loves." E'Carlate explained. "It still needs some planning." Hoshi said. "I'm trying the best I can!" E'Carlate got to her knees. "Take the person during the day. In front of his eyes. His powers will begin to show then. When its at its fullest..he'll use it. Thats when you use the mirror I gave you. He'll get hit by his own attack. ..Killing him." Hoshi folded her arms smiling. E'Carlate grinned. "You really planned this out. What about the others?" "Don't worry." Hoshi's voice went back to its girlishness. "Hoshi will lead them on a wild goose chase of sorts." Hoshi turned around and walked back to the house. Hoshi slipped into her bed as if nothing happened. She woke up before everyone else. 'Perfect.' She thought. Hoshi made a loud gasp which woke Loreka up. "what's wrong..?" Loreka sleepily asked. "I had a dream..no..more like a vision!" Hoshi looked excited. "What about?" "It had E'Carlate in it. She told me where she's hiding! ..She also said we can't bring Saruri or Jeorge." Hoshi explained. "Well..we must tell the others!" Loreka grinned. "What about Saruri and Jeorge?" "We'll think of something." Loreka thought aloud. "Right." Hoshi agreed.  
  
Hoshi pushed Saruri and Jeorge together. "I found the perfect place for you two." She giggled. "What the?!" Saruri yelled,surprised. "Oh,c'mon! It's SO obvious." Hoshi grinned. Jeorge was way to surprised to say anything. "What are you up to?" Saruri huffed. Jeorge blushed so much he covered his face. "I think..we'll..be just..fine..as a group." Jeorge suggested. "Oh,no! No! No!" Hoshi started. "Jeorge is correct. It'll be much easier if we stay as a group." Saruri agreed. Hoshi snarled abit. 'This is much harder than I thought. We'll have to create a new plan.' Hoshi thought to herself. "Alright. Fine." Hoshi smiled.   
  
E'Carlate grumbled. "I should just fight head on. I'm starting to hate waiting." E'Carlate ripped off a strand of hair from her chair.   
  
Hoshi grumbled in thought. 'If I can't come up with a new plan then E'Carlate must fight all of them.' She thought bitterly. Hoshi winced for a split second. "Fine." she said softly. Loreka looked uneasy. Hoshi only told her about the 'vision'. "Loreka?" Rezel asked. Loreka almost jumped out of her skin. "Anything wrong?" "No." Loreka smiled.   
  
E'Carlate grinned. "I've got it!" She jumped in triumph. "I'll get him through his dreams!" Hoshi's voice was suddenly heard. "I can't get them seperate." "No need to worry! I have a better plan!" E'Carlate smiled evilly. "Alright." Hoshi said was silent. "Now..to get them asleep." Later that night everyone was asleep besides Loreka. She didn't get it. Weren't they going to get E'Carlate. Why did Hoshi stall? These questions and more put Loreka asleep.  
  
"..orge.." "..orge.." Jeorge turned in his sleep. The scenery in his dream was changing from the icy blues of his home to the darkened greens of the Lost Woods. "Huh..?" He heard himself say. "Jeorge!" He turned in the direction of the voice. He gasped. A young lady was standing there. The aura around her was so bright he couldn't make out her face. "Who are you?!" Jeorge shielded his eyes. "I'm someone you know. I've got to tell you something." The lady let out her hand and Jeorge took it. "This battle will show your true mature form." Jeorge stared at what seemed to be the ladies face. She looked somewhat like Saruri. "My.." Jeorge started. "..mature form.." He whispered the last words. He knew about his kinds mature forms. If your good then your mature would be a beautiful cat creature. If you were evil your form would be some ugly creature. But..that part was just a myth. "Yes. Don't let E'Carlate get to you. She will try to trick you." Jeorge nodded. Then ..he woke up. He stared at the ceiling at the ceiling half asleep. "She looked just like.." He never finished his thought. Samual popped up right beside him. "AH!" Jeorge yelled sitting up quickly. "Breakfast is ready sleepy head." Samual laughed and tugged at Jeorge's ear. Jeorge got up and rubbed his ear. "Okay. Okay." Breakfast went by slowly. Allinca sighed to herself. 'How did I get in this crazy,mixed-up place?' 'Am I dreaming? I hope I wake up soon.' So many thoughts ran through Allinca's head. She held her brooch and continued eating. Hoshi was scowling to herself. She couldn't believe her plan didn't work. 'E'Carlate better of done something.' Hoshi thought.   
  
E'Carlate grinned to herself. "Hopefully..the dream plan worked. I don't think he would resist seeing his mature form." E'Carlate was proud of herself. "Now..to wait for the bait to arrive."   
  
"Well. Let's get going." Hoshi smiled. Everyone nodded. "Yeah! Let's get this person!" Samual growled. Hoshi led the way. "Right through here." Hoshi pointed to the enterance of the Lost Woods. "The Lost Woods?" Loreka asked. Hoshi nodded. "Alright. Lets go." Jeorge nodded also. "Remember. Don't stray away from the group. If you stray away..you might no last." Hishi went first. The others followed. "Well..it looks the same." Cosmic said aloud thoughtfully. "Yeah.." Clovis agreed. They walked around for what seemed like hours. Rezel stopped. "Rezel..?" Loreka asked. "Shh." Rezel put a finger to his lips. Everyone stopped. Then they heard some rustling noises. Some eyes grew wide. "Oh. My." Zeratel mouthed. Then they heard wood cracking. "RAR!" A dog-like creature jumped out from behind some trees. "EEEK!" Clovis fell backwards. "Its a moblin!" Cosmic gasped. "How do we get rid of it?!" Jeorge quickly asked. The moblin then began to twist its body as if it was about to throw something. "Saruri! Your the one with the weapon!" Loreka yelled. "I don't have any arrows left!" Saruri cried. The moblin then slammed its ax near Clovis. "Oh,crap!" Clovis jumped out of the way. "Cosmic!" Zeratel turned to her brother. "Right ahead of ya'!" Cosmic's hands glowed green. "Hyaa!" Cosmic jumped at the moblin but he was too late. The moblin slammed its massive fist into Cosmic's stomach forcing him into a tree. Cosmic layed on the ground unconcious. "Cosmic!" Zeratel rushed to her brother. Hoshi grumbled. "This..is taking up too much time." Hoshi lifted her hand and the moblin stopped. Hoshi walked in front of the moblin and pointed at it. Within a few seconds the moblin disapeared. "Woah." Everyone gasped. "Unngh. ..What..the?" Cosmic rubbed his head. "Let's go." Hoshi walked up a flight of stairs. "What the hell..?" Samual looked around. Allinca touched the wall. "Oh gross!" She gasped. The wall was covered in vines with bright red strands of hair braided in. "That's..interesting.." Zeratel gagged. "Well..I think thats the enterance." Rezel stared at a hole in the wall. "It might be." Hoshi examined the hole. "Might as well." Jeorge sighed. "Yeah.." Saruri nodded. "Alright then." Hoshi smiled. "Let's go in."   
  
-----------------  
  
I in no way,shape or form own Zelda or Allinca.  
  
Zelda characters are © Nintendo.  
  
Allinca is © Allison Daniels.  
  
Rezel,Loreka,Clovis,Samual,Cosmic,Zeratel,etc. are all © to Maria McGuigan. [ME.]  
  
------------------  
  
PLEASE. REVIEW. ;-; 


	4. Chapter 4

Well..what do you know? Chapter 4!  
  
-----------------  
  
EBM: Sun & Stars Saga  
  
Chapter 4  
  
----  
  
"Its pretty dark." Zeratel stated. "Mmhm." Everyone murmured. "It shouldn't be a long walk." Hoshi laughed. "Huh?" Jeorge looked confused. Hoshi pointed in front of her. "See? Look. A little patch of light is ahead." "Ah." Jeorge nodded. They continued walking. They soon began to hear soft giggling. Hoshi walked forward making some weird noises. The giggling stopped. Hoshi turned to the group. "I'll go first." She looked brave. "Alright." Hoshi then turned and disappeared.   
  
"Well,well,well." E'Carlate smiled. "You showed up." Hoshi crossed her arms. "Cut the small talk. The cat must go. Remember. He is the key to your death." Hoshi grumbled. " Right!" E'Carlate bowed. "You guardians are the key to both these worlds uniting. My father WILL pay." Hoshi scowled. "Now to lure the others in here..." Hoshi grabbed some dirt and put some on herself. "Yaaa!" Hoshi screamed and layed down near a pile of rocks. "Hoshi!" Cosmic yelled. "Ha. She is ..weak." E'Carlate turned to the group. "Your next!" She yelled and a blast of air knocked them to their feet. "Gah!" Loreka got up. "Hyaaa!" She slammed her foot into E'Carlate. "!!" E'Carlate spit up. "Damn.." She growled. Loreka went to kick again. "I don't think so!" E'Carlate grabbed Loreka's foot and slammed her to the floor. "Ahhh!" Loreka screamed. "Oh shit. Loreka!" Rezel ran to his sister. "Loreka!" Rezel wiped some blood away. "Rezel! Watch out!!" Clovis ran to him but she was too late. E'Carlate whacked Rezel across the head with a rock. "Rezel!" Clovis gasped as she saw him fall on top of his sister. "I don't care how many of you I have to get through!" E'Carlate began to approach Clovis. Clovis narrowed her eyes. "Hyaa--!!" Samual tackled E'Carlate. "Ack!" She cried.   
  
Allinca ran behind a rock. "I gotta' help. ..I just gotta'." Allinca sighed. "Just transform!" Stardust commanded. "Right." Allinca nodded. She rose her hand with her brooch held tightly in it. "Star Dynamic Power...make up!" Allinca cried. Her outfit then started to change. Her outfit then became a short shirt with a blue skirt. On her feet red boots appeared. She then put the brooch on the middle of her shirt. Red bows then appeared on her shirt and the back of her skirt. On her hands were white gloves. White feathers appeared on her gloves,boots and skirt. A red choker with something similar to her brooch appeared on her neck. Lastly, a yellow tiara appeared on her forehead with a red jewel in the middle. "Alright! Go Sailor Starlight!" Stardust smiled. "Hey! You!" Allinca pointed to E'Carlate. "Yes..?" E'Carlate grumbled. "Who is that..?" Saruri raised an eyebrow. "Leave them alone!" Allinca grumbled. "Make me!" E'Carlate grinned. "Star Shower Down!" Allinca yelled. Streams of falling stars began to cut up E'Carlate. "Gah! Damn!" E'Carlate covered herself. "Your next!" She pushed E'Carlate hard against the wall. "Gah!" "Who are you?" "Sailor Starlight!" "Sailor..?" E'Carlate thought aloud. "Haa!" Jeorge slammed his fist against E'Carlates head. "What the--?!" E'Carlate turned. Jeorge didn't budge. "You little.." She then saw his ears. "Aha!" She grinned. "Your the one!" Jeorge's eyes narrowed. Red swirls of energy then appeared in E'Carlates hand. "I will kill you before you destroy me." She growled. "I don't think so." Jeorge got into a fighting position. "If you just give up...I wouldn't have to be doing this." E'Carlate grumbled. "I'm not giving up for anything." Jeorge yelled. "Well..you should!" E'Carlate rose her hand, the red swirls getting bigger. Samual grabbed her arm. "No way!" "Samual! NO!" Jeorge gasped. As soon as Samual touched her arm the energy began to enter him. "AHHH!" Samual cried out in pain. "Let go!" Jeorge pushed Samual off E'Carlate. Samual fell unconcious on the ground.  
  
"..STARS!" Starlight yelled and a punch of razor sharp stars began to cut up E'Carlate. "Gaahh!" She screamed. E'Carlate snarled. "That's it! Enough horsing around!" She grabbed Jeorge with one hand and her nails on the other hand began to grow long and sharp. "You. Die. NOW." She cackled and ran one one of her nails down his face. A line of blood began to show where her nail went. Jeorge struggled. "I don't think so! Let go!" He kicked. "I think so. I will not be killed by the likes of you!" E'Carlate growled. "I wasn't going to kill you!" "Liar!" E'Carlate narrowed her eyes and threw Jeorge against the wall. "Lies. ..I wouldn't believe in them." "What..what are you talking about?!"Jeorge gagged abit. "Whatever you dream about is a god damn lie." "What..?" Jeorge gasped. He then remembered the dream about his 'mature form.' "A..lie?" He said to himself. E'Carlate smiled. "That dream. Where the light was so bright. You couldn't see the figure could you? Not very well. She's a lie." "Shut up!" Jeorge growled. He didn't know how she knew about his dream but he didn't care. "She ..told you something didn't she? Something about growing up ..becoming.. mature?" E'Carlate continued. "It was a lie." Jeorge gasped. Starlight growled. She pointed at E'Carlate and yelled "Star! Shower Down!" Again,E'Carlate was attacked by shooting stars. "AGH! Damn!" She covered herself.   
  
Saruri was tieing a sharp rock to a twig. "Need an arrow.." She thought to herself as she tied. "UGH!" She heard Starlight yell. "Damn..I gotta hurry..!" Jeorge held the side of his face. It was still bleeding. "Ugh.." He fussed. "Are you alright?" Clovis ran to him. "Yeah. Yeah." Jeorge mumbled. "Good." Clovis smiled. "Arr. We need a cloth or something. Gotta' stop the bleeding." Clovis looked around. Jeorge nodded. "Use the--" He stopped in mid-sentence. His ears twitched abit. "Clovis! Get down!" Jeorge grabbed Clovis and dropped to the ground. They heard a blast of energy above them. Clovis gasped. E'Carlate then rushed towards them cackling along the way. Jeorge turned. "What do you want from us?! Why are you going after us?!" Jeorge shouted. E'Carlate stopped. "I want..I want..you to die!" "Why?" "I don't want to be killed!!" E'Carlate cried. "We weren't going to kill you! Your giving us a reason too." Jeorge told her. E'carlate looked shocked. "You really don't want to...?" Jeorge shook his head. "No."  
  
Hoshi stirred abit. "Unngh." She sat up and held her head. "Oh! Hoshi!" Zeratel gasped and ran to her side. "Are you okay?" Zeratel checked Hoshi for any bruises. "I'm fine!" Hoshi smiled. "Okay." Zeratel believed her. E'Carlate held her head. "Auggh! I don't believe you!" She yelled. "Believe me E'Carlate!" Jeorge argued. "No! No I won't!" E'Carlate argued back. "Enough! Enough!" She howled in pain. She then began to slash at Jeorge with her hand. "Augh!" Jeorge growled and held his arm. E'Carlate slashed again striking him in the face. "AHH!" Jeorge held his face. E'Carlate laughed. Starlight had enough. "Damn it! Shield!" She cried and a crystal,see-through shield covered her and the other kids. "I've had enough of you!" Starlight pointed at E'Carlate. "Heh." E'Carlate smirked. "Starball!" Starlight formed a ball of star light energy in her hands. She then threw it at E'Carlate, it landing straight at her chest. "AGGHH!" E'Carlate shrieked. She clutched the area near her heart. Starlight grinned. 'Did I kill her?' As soon as Starlight let the shield down E'Carlate attacked. A wave of energy struck Starlight and threw her against a wall,knocking her unconcious. Jeorge gasped. He had to end this now before anymore of his friends were hurt. Jeorge wiped some blood from his face and rushed at E'Carlate. Jeorge then kicked her in the face. She growled and lunged at him. Jeorge quickly dodged. "Ha!" He grinned and tried to punch her. He missed. E'Carlate held her hands together and slammed onto the back of Jeorge's neck. Jeorge was too shocked to scream and he fell to the ground.   
  
Saruri took her newly made arrow and moved away from the rock. She saw Jeorge and gasped. Her look of concern soon turned to anger. "What the hell?" She asked. E'Carlate smiled. "Finally come out to see him die?" Saruri growled. "Heh." E'Carlate turned back to Jeorge and lifted her hand. "Get away from him!" Saruri snarled. E'Carlate looked at Saruri again. "Oh? Your gonna' stop me right?" E'Carlate chuckled to herself. "Your damn right I am." Saruri took out her bow. Clovis and Zeratel gasped. Hoshi narrowed her eyes. Saruri stayed where she was. She was ready. E'Carlate just smiled. Jeorge opened one eye,everything was a blur. He could still make out Saruri and E'Carlate. "Sar..?" He whispered hoarsely. "Well. Well." E'Carlate grinned. "Now that we're done playing..I would like to get back to buisness." E'Carlate turned to Jeorge. "I said..get away from him!" Saruri yelled. "Again with the commands.." E'Carlate sighed. "Your not going to hit me..why should I listen?" She moved an inch closer to Jeorge. "I said get the hell away from him!!" Saruri yelled at the top of her lungs. A few seconds after a light started to glow from her arrow. "What the..?" Saruri stared in shock. "H-how..did you?" E'Carlate narrowed her eyes as she at the arrow. Saruri then put the arrow in the bow and pointed it at E'Carlate. "As I said.." Saruri started. "Your arrow doesn't scare me!" E'Carlate rushed at Saruri. She dodged and let the arrow go. The arrow landed right into E'Carlate's back. E'Carlate screamed in pain. Saruri just stared. "Woah.." Zeratel mouthed. Jeorge smiled. E'Carlate turned her head towards Saruri "Saruri..tell Jeorge..I'll always guard him.." She then looked back infront of her. "E.." Saruri started. Then E'Carlate's skin disintergrated. Her bones turned to dust as they fell to the ground. Hoshi blinked. "She..did it." Hoshi sounded startled. "Yeah." Zeratel gave a soft smile. "Jeorge!" Saruri went to his side. "Huh..?" Jeorge tried to move. "I wouldn't move.." Clovis suggested. "Yeah.." Jeorge slightly grinned. "How.." Jeorge winced when he talked. "Don't talk either." Saruri commanded. "Heh." Jeorge closed his eyes. He then remembered what happened with Stardust. 'I have healing powers..' He thought happily then he remembered he couldn't move. 'Oh..Right. Damn.'He sighed to himself. He continued to think. Jeorge then decided to move his arm. "AGH!" He howled in pain. "Jeorge!" Saruri turned to him. "What happened?" "I ..tried moving my arm." Saruri shook her head when she heard that. "I can heal myself. I know it!" Jeorge grumbled and tried moving his arm again. Saruri grabbed his arm. "We said not too move." She softly said and let go of his arm. Jeorge felt a light sensation in his body. "...?" He moved abit and realized he was in no pain. "Woah!" He sat up quickly. "I'm..healed!" He laughed. Clovis and Saruri looked at him in shock. Jeorge laughed and went to heal the others. "Well..thats the end of her." Zeratel yawned. "Yeah. Too bad I missed it." Loreka seemed abit glum. "Oh well. Let's find a place to rest." Rezel then yawned.  
  
Stardust rushed over to Starlight. Stardust rubbed up against Starlight,waking her up. "...?" "Un morph! Now!" Stardust yelled. Starlight nodded and did so. "Oh! There you are Allinca!" Rezel smiled. "Let's go.." Hoshi walked to the exit.   
  
-----------------  
  
I in no way,shape or form own Zelda or Allinca.  
  
Zelda characters are © Nintendo.  
  
Allinca is © Allison Daniels.  
  
Rezel,Loreka,Clovis,Samual,Cosmic,Zeratel,etc. are all © to Maria McGuigan. [ME.]  
  
------------------  
  
PLEASE. REVIEW. ;-; 


End file.
